vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Future Zamasu
Summary Future Zamasu (ザマス) used to be the Supreme Kai apprentice of Universe 10, but took over the position after Gowasu was killed. This is the version of Zamasu from Future Trunks' timeline. For the one from the regular Dragon Ball timeline, see Goku Black. Powers and Stats Tier: 3-A Name: Future Zamasu / Zamas Origin: Dragon Ball Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Shin-jin Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics, Master in Martial Arts, Flight, Spaceflight, Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2), Ki Manipulation (Can be used defensively and offensively, to strengthen his skin or to fire ki blasts, which can home in on targets, and form defensive barriers), Ki Sensing (Can locate others by reading their ki), Enhanced Senses, Shockwaves Generation, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Dimensional Travel, BFR, Magic, Creation, Regeneration (Mid-High; as an immortal, should be superior to Cell and Buu), Immortality (Types 1, 2 and 3), Pain Inhibition (As a result of his immortality, he feels no pain, even when being impaled), Possibly Sound Manipulation and Portal Creation (Any character equal to or stronger than Buu Saga top tiers can perform the Vice Shout with sheer power), Fusionism (Via Potara Earrings), Resistance to Extreme Cold and Cosmic Radiations Attack Potency: Universe level (Somewhat comparable to Future Trunks Saga Super Saiyan Blue Goku) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Somewhat comparable to Goku) Lifting Strength: Unknown (Gathered the planet sized Super Dragon Balls, but through uncertain means) Striking Strength: Universal (Could hurt Goku with his strikes) Durability: Universe level (Was completely undamaged by a Kamehameha from Super Saiyan Rosé Goku Black. Able to withstand blows from Goku in his SSJB form) Stamina: Extremely high Range: Standard melee range. Extended melee range with God Split Cut. Universal with ki blasts and attacks. Low Multiversal with Instantaneous Movement (With Instantaneous Movement, he can teleport to other universes) Standard Equipment: Potara Earring Intelligence: He is a genius fighter, should be rather intelligent in general due to his status as a unofficial Supreme Kai (Essentially an overseer of the universe) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Flight: The ability to take flight through the manipulation of ki. * God Split Cut: Future Zamasu concentrates ki around his hand and then uses it like a sword to slice opponents. He can also fire ki blasts from his Energy Blade from a distance. *'Continuous Energy Bullet:' Future Zamasu is capable of rapid firing energy blasts from the hand that he is currently using for his energy blade. *'Instantaneous Movement:' Zamasu can teleport across and outside of the universe without the need for a ki signature to lock onto. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Gods Category:Immortals Category:Chi Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Geniuses Category:Flight Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Toei Animation Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Sound Users Category:Portal Users Category:BFR Users Category:Energy Users Category:Aura Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Creation Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Acrobats Category:Vibration Users Category:Shinjin Category:Tier 3